It's a Vickyful Life/References
Trivia *This episode is a parody of the infamous Fairly OddParents episode "It's A Wishful Life". *Due to Vicky and Tootie not being born in this alternate universe, it's is unknown of what happened to the evil bug in this universe, however, it is assumed that the evil bug was exterminated by John. *Tooth Fairy reveals that Astronov is her distant cousin, much like how Cosmo is Jorgen's distant cousin. Alternate Dimmsdale *According to Vicky's guardian angels, Jorgen & Tooth Fairy, the following is what would happen if Vicky didn't exist: # Tootie would've never been born. # Nicky and John are loyal friends of the Turner family, and John learned to hate Dinklebergs, as well as living in a huge mansion, being insanely rich. Nicky works as a nurse for the Dimmsdale Elementary School, while John works as an exterminator. # Mr. Crocker won the Nobel Peace Prize and doesn't care about fairies. Also, he's muscular and has opened his own gym, being Timmy's gym and school teacher, is much nicer and is married to Geraldine Waxelplax. # A.J. finished college and became the first child President of the United States, with Tad and Chad as his assistants. # Chester became a cartoon critic, known as "McBatter Nut". # Veronica is a writer for "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo" and has a crush on Timmy. # Mark Chang is happily married to Princess Mandie, and Boucacians and Yugopotamians have signed a peace treaty with Earth to not destroy it. Also, Princess Mandie is not evil and she is friends with Timmy. # Lauren is still the leader of the B.R.A.T., which targets misbehaving children from miserable families rather than miserable children. # Doidle, Vicky's dog, was never adopted by the Millers and still remains in the pet store somewhere in Dimmsdale. # The nuclear disaster in Chernobyl never occured, and Pripyat is considered to be the Ukrainian twin town to Dimmsdale. # Timmy is slightly less miserable, and still has Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, although his parents are still neglectful towards him. # Trixie Tang is now Timmy's babysitter and girlfriend, and is really nice to him, along with the popular kids, who treat him, Chester and A.J. better. *Interestingly enough, Ivan's alternate life is never shown, and as Jorgen explains, he never flew to Dimmsdale, and stayed in Russia, possibly living a better life. *Although he didn't appear, due to Vicky not being born and Crocker not caring about fairies, it is implied by Jorgen that Francis is responsible for giving the alternate Timmy his fairy godparents. References * It's A Wonderful Life - This episode is based on the classic story "It's A Wonderful Life". * The Nostalgia Critic - The "McBatter Nut" personality of Chester in the non-Vicky timeline is a parody of the Nostalgia Critic, down to his catchphrase, "I remember it, so you don't have to!". * Danny Phantom - Amity Park, a city from another Butch Hartman cartoon, Danny Phantom, is mentioned, and A.J. mentions that Tucker Foley shouldn't have been elected to be the mayor, which is what happened in the episode "Phantom Planet", and instead wants Maddie Fenton to be elected as the city's mayor, mirroring some of the complaints about "Phantom Planet". Category:References Category:Episode references Category:Episode trivia Category:Trivia